Slat board and peg board are common types of walls or other rigid structures to which hooks are attached. In this manner, in home use as well as especially in retail stores, hooks are positioned on walls by way of extending prongs of the hooks through or into the walls. Standard hooks known in the art extend perpendicularly to the generally flat and elongated side of the wall which works well, except that the hooks are in a single orientation, which can be limiting. Items hung from the hooks, in order to be visible, are often then perpendicular to the hooks (or parallel to the wall). Thus, items hung from the wall, especially cards and the like, take up maximum room. More options are needed in the art to hang items from a wall.
Another problem with the current state of the art hooks used with peg board and slat board is that the hooks can easily be removed. In retail environments, a thief can remove the hook with all the merchandise hanging there-from. Further, the hooks have to be of sufficient height so children don't run into them and knock them out of the wall (and possibly get hurt). This further limits usage of such hooks and leaves a store prone to a less than desirable look, as hooks go missing from walls, or fall and remain on the ground. Therefore, it is also needed and desirable in the art to have a hook which can be removed at any time, but remains in place when desired by the installer or owner of a location using such hooks.
Therefore, the disclosed technology sets out to further the state of the art by providing a hook which allows for more flexibility in the way items can be hung from slat, peg, or other types of board and is also more strongly attached than that of the prior art.